


卡樱车车车

by Sakuraqyy



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraqyy/pseuds/Sakuraqyy
Summary: 卡樱西皮吵架后的一辆和好车。
Kudos: 9





	卡樱车车车

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次ao3发文，一辆小小的车。

炎炎夏日中难得吹着一个小凉风的晚上，木叶迎来了三年一次的夏日祭。  
啊，这次的夏日祭距离上次的已经过了4年了。  
去年的木叶，还处在第四次忍界大战的战火中，满目疮痍。  
去年的春野樱，这个时候，在工作。  
今年的春野樱，这个时候，依然在工作。  
佐助出村开始寻找人生价值，井野和佐井腻腻歪歪，连鸣人都有了雏田这个美娇娥陪在身边。其他的小伙伴也三三两两凑成了对。  
这个时候，大家应该都在祭奠上约会吧？  
终于写完了手术记录，春野樱直起身子伸了个懒腰，活动了一下因为长期伏案已经僵硬的脖子，抬头看了看对面墙上的挂钟。  
已经8点了啊。  
窗外远远传来烟花爆开的声音，春野樱站起来转身走到窗边往外看，木叶医院正对着的木叶村主干道此时灯火通明，街上也是人挨人人挤人。此时正是夏日祭人最多最热闹的时候。  
摇摇脑袋，捏了捏眉心，直起身子伸了个懒腰，从桌子底下的柜子里拿出一桶速食泡面，动作娴熟地泡好泡面，春野樱搓搓手，双手合十着等泡面泡好。  
速食汤面特有的香气飘出来，春野樱掀开纸盖，拿起叉子刚想吃一口，一双手就又重新把盖子合上了。   
“靠！”心里骂了一声，春野樱恼怒地抬起头，眼睛正好对上自家不良上忍的老师笑眯眯的眼睛。   
“你这样的话，井野会生气的。”一边说着一边自顾自把拉面碗端起来，“嗯……豚骨汤底还有叉烧，看起来很好吃的样子啊。”   
“食堂都不管火影大人饭了吗，要让你来我这儿蹭饭。”没好气地把面碗夺回来，春野樱叉起拉面正准备咬一口，卡卡西低下头先一步咬住了叉子，吸溜吸溜着把面吃进了嘴里。   
“啊……不愧是小樱呢，连泡面都比别人做的好吃呢。”   
“……”   
平时轻易不示人的俊朗面容突然这么露出来，春野樱眼神里有一瞬间的失神，但是想到眼前这个笑眯眯的男人一个星期前的幼稚行为，春野樱还是觉得很生气，和那双眼睛对视了数秒，即刻别开了目光，“哼”一声转过身，让他看不清自己的脸。   
小丫头气性可真大，不就是不让她去砂隐做交流嘛，这都一个星期了，还在生气啊……   
要知道，如果是平时自己这么轻易把面罩摘下来露出脸的话，小丫头早就面红耳赤乖乖地听话了。   
旗木卡卡西扯着嘴角，摇摇头，把泡面轻轻丢进垃圾桶里，从后面抱住她的腰，脸贴在她的颈窝处蹭了蹭。   
春野樱身子顿住了，但是并没有推开他。   
“两年太长了，”卡卡西沉默许久，出声道，语气低沉，带着难以察觉的酸意，“而且，我不喜欢我爱罗看你的眼神。”   
那个男孩儿，不知道什么时候，开始有了和鸣人一样的心思。   
虽然大战结束就确定了关系，但是因为是上司和部下，又是曾经的师生，两个人心照不宣地选择隐藏这段关系。   
因为同样都是住在上忍宿舍的顶层，没有人知道，六代目火影和医疗部长早就已经暗度陈仓。   
所以，一个星期前，在我爱罗来木叶商议手鞠和鹿丸婚事，顺带提出要让春野樱去砂隐进行两年的医技交流时，旗木卡卡西不顾春野樱已经脱口而出地“好”，毫不犹豫地拒绝了。   
也是那次之后，两个人之间爆发了在一起以来第一次争吵。   
争吵，平静，冷战。每一对寻常情侣都要经历的事情。   
生平第一次遇到这种事，卡卡西也不知道该怎么办才好，他不介意花时间哄一下自己的小女朋友，但是，他不确定，《亲热天堂》里面的方法适不适用于春野樱。   
“两年能改变的事情太多了，我爱罗足够优秀，又和你年龄相当，我……”卡卡西搂住她的胳膊收的更紧了，“我怕你会不要我。”   
春野樱能感受到他的呼吸，离得那么近，灼烧着她的耳膜。   
本来因为失去了一次很好的学习机会郁结了许久的怒气，被他低沉又带着一点委屈的语气，完全打散了，心已经软塌塌地成了一滩水。   
“笨蛋卡卡西。”   
“已经有了这么好的你，我怎么还会去看别人？”  
“我啊，最喜欢卡卡西，只喜欢卡卡西！”  
春野樱转过身，纤细的肩轻轻颤动着，卡卡西低头看着她因为泛泪而通透的眼睛，抓起她的双手，握在掌心之间，轻轻落下一个吻，然后把她圈在怀里细细地吻。  
唇舌交缠之间，她伸出手缠上他的脖子，腿也无意识地蹭了蹭他的大腿。  
卡卡西空出一只手，把春野樱身后的窗帘拉好，又悄悄结印，一个影分身出现在办公室门口处，“啪嗒”一声锁上了门，春野樱听到响动，想把搂着自己的男人推开，结果反而被他打横抱放在了自己的办公桌上，春野樱叫了一声，往男人的脖子上重重咬了一口，痛的卡卡西“嘶”地倒抽一口凉气，便放开了她，春野樱机灵地从桌上翻下来，抓好身上刚才被男人揉开了的白大褂，笑的眉眼弯弯，隔着桌子作防备状。  
“敢咬我……”卡卡西挑眉，慢条斯理地把身上的马甲脱下来，危险地眯着黑眸，“樱，老师要生气了哦……”  
追闹了一阵，春野樱被他压倒在办公桌上，控的动弹不得，他浅浅地在她眉心亲着，顺着衣服下摆摸到她腰上的手心越来越热，一边揉弄着，渐渐往下伸去，春野樱细细地呻吟出声，弓着身子迎向他带着电的手指。  
春野樱一向胆怯又纯真，床笫之间的那点儿事儿都是他亲身教她的，也从来都是他主动。看着怀里的小丫头双颊一点点变红，这副羞涩慌张害怕又带着一点点期待的神情，完全激发了卡卡西心中所有的恶意——温柔抚弄着她大腿内侧的手指慢慢往中间滑动，隔着内裤裤理直气壮地揉了进去。  
春野樱听着来自她身下小猫舔浆糊似的声音，浑身都软了，卡卡西又不知道什么时候把她身上的衣扣都解开了，她撒着娇喊着“老师”，搂上他的脖子，小声求他别弄了。  
卡卡西低笑着，鼻尖轻轻地蹭着她的脸颊，下面却又挤进了一根手指，旋转着刺激她，逐渐加大着力道。  
春野樱难耐地撑起身子坐起来，含着他手指的温热一阵阵吸吮紧缩着，腰肢摆弄，上上下下地动了起来。卡卡西听着耳边春野樱猫咪一样地哼哼，感受到她下面开始规律地痉挛，轻车熟路地点点摩挲着，修长的手指在一片泥泞中找到那块微微凸出的软肉，指腹微微用力，春野樱被这强烈的快感刺激地不禁尖叫出声，抬起臀要离开，却被他另一手按住，在她身体里的那只手继续发力，仿佛一道白光从脑中闪过，她无力地往后甩头，闭上眼睛，妖媚地长吟出声。  
终于，他抽出了手，随即就把那湿漉漉的手指举到她眼前给她看，春野樱傻眼，羞得快要昏死过去。卡卡西笑的邪恶万分，把手上的液体都擦在了她的胸上，又俯下身子饥渴地吮着，拉她的手按在自己勃发的位置上缓缓地揉。  
感受到手下那个总是把自己折腾的死去活来的物件早已经觉醒，正点着头吐着口水和自己打着招呼，春野樱小声尖叫想要缩回手，可是卡卡西怎么可能会放过她，捏着她的手牢牢地，还把自己的东西放在她手心，热热地在她耳边哄着让她摸，一边说着，还不忘用拇指按着她的小核，惹的她一阵颤抖，花径里面的空虚和痒意直接往上爬到她的心尖上。  
看着她迷离的表情。卡卡西趁机蛊惑她，“樱……乖，说——老师，求求你，放进来。”  
春野樱哼哼着就是不说，可是卡卡西太坏了，她不说他就抵在她的那里反反复复地磨，边磨边用手揉她，磨得她快要崩溃了。春野樱最后终是忍不住，夹着腿哆哆嗦嗦哭着说：“老师……求求你……放进来……”  
卡卡西听到了他想要的，心满意足地，迫不及待地沉着腰顶了进去。  
已经一个星期没有做过的两个人都是一声舒服的长吟。  
被折磨了很久的春野樱仿佛一瞬间被打通了全身的经脉，又涨又舒服，不知道该如何是好，手指紧紧地抓着身下的摊开的白大褂，缩着身子不住地颤。  
“呼……”因为足够湿润，整根粗大放进去，卡卡西也觉得一阵舒爽，她的身体被他揉弄的火热，下面紧紧地裹住他的火热，险些让他失控。他咬咬牙，稍微退出一点，又重重地撞了进去。  
“嗯……唔……轻一点……”春野樱压抑着哼哼，埋在卡卡西颈窝里小脸通红地求他，下身暧昧的拍打声听得她快要羞死了。  
卡卡西却越来越激动，她畏缩害羞的表情极大地取悦了他，他把她抱起来，在小小的办公室里一边走动一边顶弄着她，后面陡然失去了依靠，春野樱大腿缠住卡卡西的腰，全身的重力都集中在腿心那一处，里面的甬道瞬间夹的更紧，粘腻的液体随着他的动作被带出体外，滴滴哒哒地落在地上，留下暧昧淫糜的痕迹。  
最后，他把她翻过来背对着他顶在沙发上，她用手撑在上面，仰着一头粉色长发，整个人凹出一个妖娆浪荡的线条，卡卡西含着她的耳朵，热热的舌尖钻进她耳朵眼里，刺激的她收缩的更为剧烈，直挺着小蛮腰往他身上凑，娇声求他再“快一点”、“重一点”，扭着臀吸吮着身体里的火热，夹的卡卡西低声吼出“小妖精”，抽送的速度越来越快，最后把她紧紧抓住搂在胸前，插在身体深处的凶器跳跃着射出一大片火热出来。  
两个人精疲力竭地相拥着躺在沙发上，卡卡西勾着腿把她紧紧收在怀里，两个人小声说着话，从讨论一会儿出去吃点儿什么，到什么时候公开关系结婚。  
如果明天牵着手去上街的话，就可以了吧。  
卡卡西心想着，捡起地上的火影袍，盖住怀里满身都是自己留下的痕迹的小丫头，满足地亲吻了一下她的额头。  
嗯，就是明天吧。  



End file.
